Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic control apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
It is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-503695 that a parking lock device that impedes movement of a vehicle by preventing an output shaft of an automatic transmission from rotating is manipulated with a hydraulic actuator that is actuated by a hydraulic circuit.